Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ RєnxJєαnnє
by ximsol182
Summary: El es ambicioso, inexpresivo y pesimista. Ella, sensible y amable "No somos pareja! Estamos casados por el bien de la dinastia Tao! Quiero mi heredero ya!"


**Disclaimer: **Shaman King ni los personajes me pertenecen**. **Y la idea de los horoscopos pertenece a la genial Anniih**  
><strong>

**Pareja: **Emo X Iron Maiden (no me refiero a la banda!)

**Datos: **El emo, sexy y bello Ren es del 1 de Enero y por lo tanto Capricornio (la primera vez que fangirlee por un personaje fue por este chico) y la doncella Jeanne es del 2 de Marzo o sea Piscis.

Tal vez Ren y Jeanne adultos esten un poco OoC pero es que nunca se supo mucho de su vida de casados.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>『º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ RєnxJєαnnє…º<strong>**』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Piscis·~·]**

**Tiene compasión hacia los demás. Es intuitivo y piensa en los demás. No asume la realidad. Es idealista.**

_Ren había muerto. Yoh había hecho un trato con los Soldados X para que revivan a Ren si es que él se retiraba del Torneo de Shaman King. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por su amigo._

_Por su parte, la doncella Jeanne observaba al muerto, descansando bajo sobre un lecho en forma de cruz, donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual. Se veía tan inofensivo, su expresión casi se veía pacifica. Sin embargo, sabia que esa expresión desaparecería tan pronto se despierte._

_"Ustedes han oído la historia de la Bella Durmiente?" pregunto ella a sus Soldados X "No es un cuento de hadas. La princesa cae en un sueño eterno debido a una maldición y solo el beso del príncipe podía revivirla…Pero los milagros no ocurren sin razón. El príncipe era un shaman con habilidades curativas…Ren Tao también será revivido con un beso"_

_Inmediatamente todos (menos Marco) se sonrojaron. Sería algo digno de ver a la hermosa doncella Jeanne darle un beso a un chico. La joven peliblanca de inmediato uso sus poderes para el ritual._

_"Dios que existe entre el cielo y la Tierra. Por favor cura el cuerpo de este hombre y regresa su espíritu al lugar que pertenece"_

_Las siguientes escenas fueron grotescas. Ryu tirándose por la ventana, dispuesto a que la doncella no bese a Ren, los Soldados X absortos, Marco amenazando y gritándole a Ryu, Ren despertándose, mas detestable que nunca mientras maldecía y decía a la doncella que con su intervención solo había empeorado todo. _

_"Tus palabras son peculiares" intervino Marco "La doncella te ha revivido por su gentileza y aun así no muestras gratitud?"_

_"Gratitud?" respondió Ren con sorna "Yo nunca pedí su ayuda…Solo me causaron más problemas!"_

_La doncella, herida en su honor, no dijo nada. Simplemente dejó que se marcharan. Lo que le importaba era que había hecho una buena acción y Ren estaba vivo. _

**X**

**El signo Piscis ****es imaginativo, sensible, amable, idealista y no tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad. Tampoco les gusta a los Piscis ser criticados o escuchar a personas pedantes o creídos.**

_"Sabes quién soy? Sabes QUIEN soy? Como te atreves a contradecirme? Soy un miembro de la dinastía Tao!"_

_"Tengo entendido que aunque seas Ren Tao o no a los ojos de Dios solamente eres un humano mas. Un creído, arrogante y soberbio humano más!" contestó ella, con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas_

_"Ahí vas de nuevo con esa actitud de mártir" suspiró él, sin mucho interés. La peliblanca soltó un sollozo ahogado mientras se marchaba al Funbari. Ahí fue recibida por Anna e Yoh. _

_"Soy una terrible esposa. Creo que he pecado" comentaba la Doncella, sentada en la mesa junto a Anna mientras bebían te. El pequeño Hana había empezado a llorar en un cuarto contiguo y Anna le lanzó una mirada asesina a Yoh para que vaya por el bebé_

_"Por qué?"_

_"Discutimos por quien iba a cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Men"_

_Solo por eso? , se preguntaba Anna mentalmente. Obvio que a Jeanne no le dijo nada y dejó que siguiera hablando._

_"Creo que no volverá a verme nunca más. Tal vez me pida el divorcio y se lleve a Men con él. Tal vez…"_

_"Cálmate. Todos los hombres son así. Te lo digo por experiencia" comentó Anna mientras le lanzaba mas miradas aterradoras a Yoh "No le durará mucho el enojo. Es Ren despues de todo"_

_"Estas segura, Anna?"_

_"Por supuesto. Te apuesto que Ren te va a llamar en 3, 2, 1…"_

_En eso tocaron la puerta. Era Ren, quien estaba entre enfadado y avergonzado. Y venia por ella._

**X  
><strong>

**Un piscis tiene una personalidad tranquila, paciente y amable. Son sensibles a los sentimientos de los demás y responden con simpatía y tacto al sufrimiento de los demás.**

_"Argh! No puede ser!"_

_"Que ocurre, Ren?"_

_"La leche…"_

_"Eh?"_

_"La leche se puso agria" se quejó el pelimorado_

_"Puedo ir a comprar más. Se cuanto te gusta la leche"_

_"No puedes hacer eso! Pídele a alguien más, que tu eres la señora de la casa y...Jeanne! Que haces?"_

_"Tengo una gran idea! Hay varias otras cosas que se pueden hacer con la leche agria" comentó ella con una sonrisa mientras vaciaba la leche en un cuenco. Ren la veía absorto pero decidió hacerle caso. Dentro de un rato ella apareció con una crema de queso y panecillos_

_"Es increíble, Jeanne"_

**X  
><strong>

**Son muy queridos por los demás porque tienen un carácter afable, cariñoso y amable.**

_La pareja había sido invitada por Yoh y Anna al Funbari. Tanto insistía Horo Horo en ver a la nueva esposa de Ren, que este no tuvo más opción. _

_"Todavia no me explico por que te casaste con este amargado. Y mucho menos que los mantiene unidos! Quien manda en la relación, Doncella?" comentaba Horo Horo, con voz burlona "Es bastante claro que entre Yoh y Anna, manda Anna por razones obvias" _

_"Naturalmente que yo. Soy la Doncella de Hierro y soy más poderosa. Además tengo a Dios de mi lado"_

_Ren se puso de mal humor con ese comentario y su tongari empezó a crecer desmesuradamente con cada comentario que los demás hacían al respecto_

_"Tiene razón"_

_"Es obvio, puej!"_

_"Obvio que alguien tan linda y fuerte como la doncella Jeanne tiene que poner en su lugar a ese"_

_"Callense todos!"  
><em>

**X  
><strong>

**Pueden controlar fácilmente a los hombres con su cerebro superior, y utilizarlos para sus propósitos.**

_"Por favor?" le dijo ella poniendo su mejor cara dulce_

_"No sirve conmigo que pongas esas caras!"_

_"Por favor?"_

_"No insistas, Jeanne"_

_"Eres malvado, Ren!" dijo ella con el típico llanto de mártir que solo ella sabía hacer_

_"Bueno, bueno! Te compraré ese algodón de azúcar!" dijo a regañadientes, mientras le compraba el más grande y rosado de todos_

_"Si quieres lo compartimos!" sonrió ella mientras tomaba un poco y se lo ponía en la boca_

_"Esta bien"_

**X  
><strong>

** [·~·Capricornio·~·]**

**A veces le cuesta ser generoso con los demás y le cuesta hacer favores de forma altruista.**

_"Jeanne, quieres ser mi esposa?"_

_La peliblanca se quedó mirándolo, atónita por la confesión y por el anillo que el joven chino traía en mano_

_"Qué?"_

_"No me obligues a repetir eso!" le gritó él, sonrojado_

_Continuará  
><em>

**X**

**Por el lado positivo, un Capricornio tiene ambición y es disciplinado.**

_Continuación_

_"Además…Necesito un heredero para la familia Tao"_

_"Es solo por eso?"_

_Ren se quedó pensando. No lo entendía. Era menor que el, no estaba del todo desarrollada y no tenía ninguna coquetería. Pero era poderosa, y con una persona así tendría buena descendencia. Y…por alguna razón la fragilidad de ella le producía en él un cierto instinto de protección._

_Pero no lo iba a decírselo. Era algo cursi y estúpido_

_"Si. Creías que era por amor y esas cursilerías? Yo no soy así"_

_Jeanne rió. Ya se había dado cuenta que él le proponía matrimonio por otros motivos mas allá de eso. Pero no le dijo nada y solo se dedico a asentir suavemente la cabeza. _

_"Acepto casarme contigo, Ren Tao"_

**X  
><strong>

**Por el lado negativo, un Capricornio tiende a ser pesimista y, ante las situaciones difíciles, hasta fatalista.**

_"Por favor, Ren!" dijo la peliblanca haciendo pucheros_

_"No quiero" gruñó el_

_"Dame un beso"_

_"No lo haré. Te estás empezando a poner cursi. Es algo estúpido, débil…"_

_"Bueno, entonces te lo doy yo" suspiró ella, recostándose en la cama y besándolo. El correspondió, aunque desanimado_

_"Te ves muy lindo cuando estas sonrojado"_

_"No lo estoy! La sangre se me subió a la cabeza"_

**X  
><strong>

**Son fieles, sinceros y constantes, pero no románticos, no usan las palabras para el amor, no se dejan llevar por los impulsos**

_"Soy el primero en tu vida, Doncella?" –en eso, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se sonrojó y volteó la cara "No es que me interese saberlo!"_

_"Si lo eres, Ren Tao. Además crees que tuve tiempo de estar con alguien mientras viajaba por el mundo en mi lucha contra Hao? Y además estando rodeada de los Soldados X?"_

_"Bueno, Lyserg estaba ahí"_

_"Él y yo solo somos amigos. Por qué lo preguntas? No me digas que estas celo…"_

_"Claro que no!"_

**X**_  
><em>

**Buscan mujeres del tipo caseras, que tengan una visión seria de la vida, que sepan cocinar y tener un gran sentido de la maternidad. También que sean naturales, honestas y alegres.**

_"Ren! Aquí está tu cena. Di A-" dijo la doncella, feliz con un plato de sopa_

_"Jeanne. Solo estoy enfermo. Puedo comer yo solo" _

_"No queremos arriesgarnos verdad? Ahora abre la boca y di A-"_

_"Pareceré un niño!"_

_"Pues ahora mismo te estás quejando como un niño"_

_"Al diablo. Dame esa sopa"_

_"Nada de insultos. Es malo. Y si te portas bien te traeré un vaso de leche"  
><em>

**X  
><strong>

**A veces les cuestan las relaciones con el sexo opuesto, aunque una vez que se enamoran suelen ser fieles y algo celosos**

_"Vamos a tener una reunión importante. Así que ponte algo bueno"_

_"Si, Ren..."_

_"Por cierto, que hay de los vestidos carísimos que te compre?"_

_"Los doné"_

_"Como te atreves? Botaste los vestidos que te compre con todo mi…mejor me callo"_

_"Solo se los obsequie a personas necesitadas" comentó ella sacando de un cajón lo primero que encontró. El traje viejo de la doncella de hierro. Y su cinturón de castidad._

_"Jeanne…No tendrás pensado en ponerte eso"_

_"Done todos los vestidos. Solo tengo este"_

_"No te lo pongas! Es…es…"_

_"Ren, te das cuenta que estamos discutiendo por lo que voy a ponerme?"_

_"Si, pero no te pongas el traje de la doncella de hierro, Jeanne! Tienes idea que el candado de tu cinturón hace pensar mal a todos? Jeanne! No quiero que la gente se te quede mirando! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! Jeanne!"_

**X  
><strong>

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

**Entre los elementos tierra de Capricornio y agua de Piscis, aparentemente no debía de haber problemas a la hora de relacionarse en el terreno amoroso, ya que son compatibles y tienen tendencias atrayentes entre ellos. **

_Ella creía firmemente que el alma de él estaba corrompida por la arrogancia y la ambición y por lo tanto necesitaba salvación. Pero después de estar casados sentía que lo amaba cada día más. El también, aunque no lo admitiría jamás._

_"Ren, quieres que vayamos a cenar fuera tu y yo?"_

_"Está bien. Traeré a Men…"_

_"El bebé duerme como un angelito. No lo despiertes"_

_"Pero…"_

_"Además este será un momento entre tú y yo"_

**X**

**Lo que sí percibirán con el tiempo es que hay algo que no encaja en el patrón afectivo de ambos. Se atraen, se gustan, pero no se entienden y no se sienten queridos; es como si dijéramos una unión de conveniencia.**

_"Que estemos casados no quiere decir que seamos pareja. Es solo para la futura descendencia"_

_"Claro, pero es costumbre que las parejas duerman juntas en el primer día de casados"_

_"Pues no quiero. No hoy"_

_"Creí que dijiste que querías un heredero"_

**X**

** Llegan a entenderse bastante bien, aunque suelen tener ocupaciones, inquietudes y aficiones distintas.**

_Era de medianoche y Jeanne se encontraba dormida con el pequeño Men, quien dormía plácidamente. En eso se acercó Ren, quien volvía del trabajo. Se sentía cursi pero lo que iba a hacer iba a valer la pena._

_"Ren, ya sé que estas tras la puerta. Puedes entrar"_

_El pelimorado entró y sonrojado empezó a retorcerse, jugando con el paquete que traía entre sus manos. Le puso el pequeño paquete en el regazo y espero impaciente a que ella lo abriera. Era un broche de diamantes._

_"Es lindo" contestó ella con ojos adormilados para volver a dormir, dejando a Ren refunfuñando y muy enfadado._

**X**

**Capricornio tiene un carácter fuerte, obstinado e inflexible, pretende tener las cosas claras y precisas con su pareja y no puede soportar que Piscis sea tan aventurero, informal, inestable e influenciable por las opiniones de otros**

_ "Mi hijo Men va a heredar a Bason! No a ese extraño dios babilónico que solo sabe dar mazazos"_

_"Se llama Shamash y es más poderoso que tu espíritu. Sin ofender, Bason"_

_"No pasa nada, Doncella"_

_"Si tanto te molesta por que no dejas que Men herede a los dos espíritus?" sugirió Jeanne_

_Eso había sido demasiado para Ren. Se puso furioso y le recrimino que debería heredar a Bason porque era lo mejor. Además en cierta forma lo avergonzaba recordar cuando fue revivido por el beso de Shamash. Pero no dijo nada y siguió gritando hasta que al ver que Jeanne estaba inconmovible, rompió un jarrón cercano. Nada._

_"Como sea" murmuró el antes de irse_

**X**

**Estos dos signos en el sexo se llevan bien, se complementan y se satisfacen. Piscis es quien le aporta calidez y entusiasmo al contacto físico. Pero la comunicación es esencial para mantener una buena relación sexual.**

_"Ren…"_

_"Sí, Doncella?"_

_"Ya te he rogado varias veces que me llames por mi nombre, por favor. Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no estoy segura de cómo decírtelo…"_

_"De que se trata?"_

_"Veras…Yoh y Anna han tenido un hijo y…"_

_"En serio? No lo sabía. Iré a felicitarlos uno de estos días" -en eso, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y rápidamente se excusó, sonrojándose- "…Tampoco es que me importe…"_

_La peliblanca rió suavemente. Le parecía adorable el comportamiento de su esposo, aparentemente indiferente pero amable en el fondo._

_"Bueno. El punto es que ya es tiempo que pensemos en formar una familia. Y tener un bebé. Nuestro bebé" –mientras lo decía se sonrojó. Se sentía como una cualquiera, una zorra por pedir hacer eso con él._

_El pelimorado se quedó atónito, sin saber que decir. No podía imaginarse a una mujer santa y delicada como ella teniendo sexo con alguien como él. Aunque estaban casados y si lo hicieran no sería ningún pecado para ella, cierto?_

_Continuará  
><em>

**X  
><strong>

**Su vínculo puede parecerse más a una amistad que una relación de pareja. De todas maneras a nivel sexual pueden llevarse sumamente bien.**

_Continuación_**  
><strong>

_"Eres hermoso, Ren…"_

_"No digas eso. Es por el heredero de la dinastía Tao, nada más" se excusó él mientras entraba en ella con delicadeza_

_"Pero es cierto. Y no acabes tan rápido. Esto es…lo más hermoso que he sentido y sobre todo porque es contigo. Te amo"_

_El pelimorado no dijo nada y solo dio una penetración más profunda_

_"Dilo, Ren. Quisiera saber…que se siente que te digan eso. Al menos una vez"_

_El vacila por un instante. No quiere. Suena a debilidad. Pero…como podría negarse? La quería a su manera, si. Pero lo negaría. Lo negaría siempre, aunque le demostraría sus parcas demostraciones de afecto._

_"Está bien. Te amo Jeanne" lo dijo lo más bajo posible como que ni para que él se escuchara decir semejante cosa_

_La peliblanca sonríe, mientras seguían haciendo el amor._

·

·

·

****『º**…Fιη…º**』****

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Uf, si que me tome un gran esfuerzo en esta pareja! Aun no supero el mero hecho de que ambos son pareja canon. Quisiera hacer el de Yoh y Anna, pero no me se la fecha de cumpleaños de Anna, creo que nunca se reveló.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
